Talk:Nezha/@comment-412097-20180626165636
It's game and all, but by Fate standard, Nezha should easily be one of the top level servants given the myth involved, certainly one of the strongest mythical characters in Chinese legends in general. It's not clear Sun Wu Kong is stronger at all. and she's in more novel / stories and actually worshiped as a deity. Also, he/she should probably be a rider class, because the myth involved it's most notable how many noble phantasm type items he/she wielded, the fire lance presented here is almost certainly on the lower end of her many special magic items and isn't even really all that representative of her due to other heroic spirits in Chinese lore also having the same or similar items. General noble phantasm type items associated with her is Low end : ''' Golden Brick (probably an anti-unit C item): doesn't really do much in terms of damage but when thrown almost always hits the target. It's a trick she likes to use and is often surprisingly effective due to the surprise factor. Sword of Yin-Yang (anti unit C item: ) nothing of particular note, but for her, if she wants to hide her identity this is a pair of swords that would do well as it's not particularly associated with her. '''Mid end: ''' The Flaming Spear ( B item, anti unit ): in the myths, it's got a lot of tricks like being able to split in two and spitting flames, but nothing really devastating. Nezha mostly relies on her martial skills when using this. '''High end: Wheel of wind and fire (Anti - army A) : this is one of the most associated noble phantasm with her and why she's almost certainly a rider, the pair of wheel she flies around on can supposedly go at ridiculous speed and cover huge distances. easily on par with most of the other Rider type heroes' mount. World Ring (Anti Unit A): this is also one of her iconic noble phantasms and she was born with it so it's much more closely associated with her, it would be used as a pair or single weapon and also supposedly could change size at will, making it a dangerous weapon to trap/entangle enemies as well. The cloth of heaven ( Anti Army A): another item she was born with, it's said she used this and played in the waters and it ended up causing massive quakes in the underwater palace, so it has huge shockwave ability, on top of also being able to bind very high-level opponents. Super high end: Nine Heaven Fire dragon's trap ( hard to classify ) : this was one of those "the end" type of items in Chinese myth where once you are trapped inside and this activates there's basically no way you can survive even if you're a god level spirit. probably going to be hard to activate and need a lot of circumstances, but essentially it's sort of a reality marble type of crazy item that traps the opponent inside and activates infinite fire that can burn down even the most powerful spirit. The most powerful ability she has is that she can turn into a 3 head / 6 arm person for awhile, and when she does that she can wield all of her noble phantasms at the same time and this would make her almost impossible to deal with head-on. She's also supposed to be not a real flesh and blood person so strikes on her vitals are not going to be all that effective.